Danger can be exciting
by Detonator
Summary: Jack growled in frustration, waiting patiently wasn't really his thing. Every single week, Jack had been going there, same time each day. Every friggin week. Did the b*st*rd feel like showing up? Apparently not. Teen AU, Pitch and Jack are teens around 16-19 :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey! This is the first time that I've ever uploaded one of my fanfictions on this site and I'm so excited! :D**

**So, before the story starts, some warnings, it will in future chapters contain hints of S&M as well as the rating will go up. Also, this is Yaoi, which means two boys or men being together, don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't like it, leave while you can.**

**You people who do like it though, please, stay and read :)**

**A few details so you don't get confused, Pitch and Jack are both human teens around the ages of 16 and 19 and they do not have their original powers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**That's kinda all, let the story begin...**

* * *

><p>Jack looked out, his gaze searching for one and one specific thing only. Pitch Black. Once every five minute, lights of all colors flashed into his eyes, blinding him for a second before he continued scanning the masses of people for Pitch further.<p>

The floor was vibrating to the sound of the loud music exploding from the speakers. Ice blue eyes turned left, then right. Still no sign of Pitch.

Jack growled in frustration, waiting patiently was really not his thing. Instead of waiting he left the club, walking out in the dark with the only clothing being his jeans, a white shirt and a thin black jacket.

Pitch used to go there. Jack remembered seeing him there several times, always the same day, same time and same place. Then, last time, Pitch noticed him. They'd made eye contact if only for a second before Pitch had left.

Jack had too. Now, Jack had been every single week going there, same time, same day. Every friggin week. Did the bastard feel like showing up? Apparently not. The white haired teen walked down the street silently, cursing Pitch for doing this to him.

He was probably doing all this shit on purpose. It wouldn't surprise him if that was how it was. Pitch wasn't known for being one to hang out with the "younger kids". He was the badass in school, always getting away with the worst things.

He was a mystery, and he meant danger. That was what had gotten Jack's attention from the beginning. The danger. Oh, how he loved the feeling of an adrenaline rush once in a while.

"You shouldn't be out this late. It could be dangerous." That voice. That one voice that Jack had heard only few times, from far away. Pitch.

His head was forcefully pulled up as he was pushed against a nearby brick wall, shielded from prying eyes by the darkness around them. Golden piercing eyes dug holes in Jack's clear blue ones. He watched the face intensely, for the first time so close.

"The only danger out here is you." Jack hissed back, face very close to the older teen now. Pitch might be the coolest, that didn't in any way mean that it scared Jack though.

"Most would have peed their pants by now, kid." Pitch growled low, his black hair hanging in his face. Jack felt his warm breath down his face but didn't back down. If he'd backed down from the beginning he could've gotten away, he backed down now, he could be dead by morning.

Little did he know, Pitch had no intention whatsoever of killing him. That was probably the last thing he'd do with what he had in mind.

"Guess I´m not like most kids, name's _Jack_ by the way. Not _kid_." was the reply he got. Jack had to admit he was proud over his own ability not to make his voice tremble. This made Pitch chuckle, clearly amused over Jack's acting.

"You've got some attitude." he whispered contently. He liked that, not that he would ever voice it of course. Where was the fun in that?

Jack ignored the comment, waiting for the oldest next move, he could start to even hear his own heart beat by now. Although it was cold outside and in December he was even starting to feel sweat form on his forehead.

"Nervous?" Pitch questioned, tilting his head to the side as he observed the younger teen with a playful grin. Upon hearing his deep voice again, such sensual tone, Jack shivered. Deciding there was no way to answer that and not make anything escalate to the worse, he ignored what Pitch had said, for the second time.

"Why did you never show up?" he asked instead, challenging Pitch by shooting back at him.

"Didn't know you were waiting for me." the raven said, happily saying his come-back. Jack grit his teeth discreetly, there was no way that he was going to let Pitch win this one. Jack wasn't one to give up when it came to challenges.

"Oh, was I? Didn't notice, too busy having the time of my life." he hissed, face breaking into a smirk. Pitch laughed at that, still very close to Jack who could feel the heat radiating off him in waves.

"We both know if that's true, I'm as innocent as an angel. And that is one of the things I really ain't, nor have ever been nor will be."

"Tell me something new." Jack said, rolling his eyes as his guard was let down for a moment.

"So, tell me.. _Jack_, why were you waiting for me at the club?" Pitch pointed out that he used the teen's name instead of using 'kid' that was the other option as he asked what he'd been wanting to know for quite a while. Being the highest in the rank was good as you could order people around the most you wanted, though, you had to be careful. You got yourself enemies, you could be the next one on anyone's to-kill list.

But, as mentioned, Pitch had the highest rank this far. Known as the most powerful, not one you'd mess with if you had a choice. He'd ordered to have people at the club as his eyes whilst he stayed out of the place for a while.

He'd told them about Jack, only simply describing him. And Jack being the only one with white hair was easy to make out of the crowd.

"Does that really matter? I found you." Jack said, seeing Pitch turn serious. He cursed himself in his mind, he might've just started digging his own grave by saying just that at the sight of the disapproving face of Pitch once he'd avoided the question.

"No. _I_ found _you._ Now answer my question." he hissed, calmly looking down at the child, who was inside trembling but keeping his facade of bravery up for his own well being. Pitch was actually surprised the younger had managed to keep him happy for this long.

Most only pissed Pitch off in the first few words they said, though, Jack seemed careful yet testing. Like if he was thinking out his next words very closely before saying them, trying to put on the bandage before he got injured.

"There's no real reason, except if you wish for me to make one up for your satisfaction." Jack answered low, now starting to lean against the wall instead. Once he got out of this mess he'd stay down for a while, not draw _too_ much attention, especially now when _Pitch_ even noticed him waiting.

"Jack, I'm not someone to lie to, just so you know. Though, I'll let it slip.. for now." Pitch said, a grin covering his face. A second later Jack saw another teen, probably older than himself but still younger than Pitch approach them.

"Pitch, we should get going, or shall we start without you?" came a firm voice of the other male. His brown hair was short, and he eyed Jack warily.

"Excuse me, but if you did not notice, I'm quite busy right now. Secondly, I've already said that if I'm not there, go on, that I don't care. Now, I'm not too pleased with this little interruption of yours. Rude. I would stick out of my vision for a while if I were you, unless you wish for something not too great to happen. Now, leave."

Jack was shocked at the cold tone in Pitch's voice, not the one he'd been spoken too which had been challenging get gentle and in a good mood. Now he was speaking coldly, anger still hearable and with a deep glare directed towards the other.

The other flinched, eyes jumping from Jack to Pitch and to Jack again and so on. Pitch's impatience grew as he growled in anger.

"Didn't I say _leave_?" Pitch hissed, slowly walking over, leaving Jack draped against the brick wall in the dark. The other male backed away, immediately giving up the fight and cowering.

"I'll go and tell them there was a misunderstanding, I'm sorry for interrupting." he rushed to say before he jogged down along the dark street, leaving Jack and Pitch all alone. Pitch sighed angrily, glaring after the running child as he turned back around to face Jack.

The white haired boy was watching him, waiting for something, his face saying something along the line of _what now?_

"Don't mind him. He's just playing stupid." Pitch murmured low, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him off the wall. Jack almost tripped as he was pulled along with the older.

"Hey, just where do you think you're taking me?" Jack exclaimed defensively, pulling at his own wrist, he would prefer not to be kidnapped or anything of that sort.

"Somewhere you'll be going often from now on, my place." Pitch said, smirking darkly. Was this a gift from the person above? Jack didn't know, not like he was religious anyway. Still, he couldn't count how many times he would say thanks after this night.

"Oh yeah, I should've told you before hand, but I´m known to be mean."

That didn't matter. Mean Pitch was? Mean Jack would get. And damn, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it this far!**

**Please R&R, but no flames thank you very much. It's completely fine if you say you didn't like my fic, just say it nicely please?**

**Oh, and constructvie criticism is greatly appreciated as English is not my first nor second language :)**

**I've planned to have this story contain three chapters, but when I'm writing something you never know. It might get a lot longer than that..**

**I'll see ya all in the next chapter,**

**Detonator**

**Ps. don't forget to review ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi, here's the second chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Warnings! There will be slight BoyxBoy action in this chapter, though no smut.. yet ;)**

* * *

><p>"It´s getting quite heated in here, isn't it?" Pitch asked against Jack's lips.<p>

"Shall we get to the good part maybe, hm? I want to be even closer to you, even hotter against you, no clothes, no interruptions.. I need something to entertain myself, been bored whilst I was gone. Let's take some risks.." he murmured, lower than before. He saw Jack's eyes widen at those words, true that he liked danger. He'd just never expected this much at a time.

"Don't be afraid, baby, I'm gonna hurt you really good.." Pitch purred, biting at Jack's lips playfully. A gasp escaped the youngest lips making Pitch chuckle. _Still quite innocent,_ he thought with a grin. _The more innocence, the better, the funnier, the louder.._ he thought, naughty images invading his mind. All of them would totally make Jack blush.

"Take off your clothes, baby, listen to me and do what I say now.." Pitch whispered, watching as Jack bit his lower lip. He looked unsure and nervous, just what Pitch liked.

"Or, do you prefer letting me do it all? Maybe, cuff you? Take you as I please until you're amazed? Screaming my name? Is that what you want?" he asked, taking out a pair of handcuffs out of his drawer to prove that he was fully capable of such a promise.

Jack walked over, wrists reaching out towards the raven. He was showing himself as submissive, loving the idea of letting Pitch take care of the dominance in this role play.

"When I start I won't stop. There's no alarm you can ring, when I'm in.. I'll own you. You'll be _mine,_ so you'll just have to hold on until it's over." Pitch mumbled, cuffing one wrist. The lock clicked as it was closed. Then the other. He smiled at Jack, his smile more predatory than before, the only warning for what was to come.

"If you only knew who you just gave yourself to, what you've gotten yourself into. You don't even know what I can do, so I'm gonna tell you something, I can to _lots of things_. Things your mind haven't even heard of yet. Can you handle it? Because this is about to get a little rough for you, or, who am I kidding? It's gonna get very, _very_, rough.." Pitch growled the last part, grabbing onto Jack's collar to press their lips together.

For the first time Jack got to feel their tongues tangle, lips moist against each other, the taste of Pitch. He tasted surprisingly sweet. Not something he'd expected but who was he to complain?

Pitch grabbed his white hair, forcefully pulling his head back and chuckling at the cry of pain escaping the younger. This was going to be interesting. He started to bite at the pale neck, giving no mercy as his bites broke skin, leaving marks and even wounds at times.

Jack cried out in pain at the impalement of teeth in his flesh.

"It's alright, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control. I'll give you pain, I'll give you pleasure. I'm the master of both." he whispered, a leg sneaking in between Jack's to rub against him. Jack moaned out loud, feeling himself harden at the movement. He felt the metal of the cuffs cut into his skin as he squirmed, hearing a deep low chuckle by his ear, licking his ear shell.

"Close your eyes, just stay conscious, you won't want to miss this. Let me into you, I'm gonna blow your mind tonight." he promised hoarsely in the white haired teen's ear as he started to suck and bite at his earlobe instead.

Jack shivered, giving into Pitch completely. No struggles, no complaints, 'cause honestly, what was there to complain about? He did as he was told, eyes falling shut but still aware of all the touches on his body, the warm and firm hands groping him and touching him everywhere no one else ever had.

He felt them under his shirt, sliding down along his back and then back up. This time, Pitch scraped his nails down Jack's pale sensitive skin. Red angry marks appeared as Jack screamed, arching his back at the pain as jolts of pleasure shot through him.

"Yes, that's right. You can't escape now, I'll _own _you, I'm gonna make you _scream_." Pitch growled, watching Jack's adorable face twist into a mix of fear and excitement. He kissed him again, biting at his lips and tasting the metallic taste of blood. He hummed in delight and sucked on the small gash in the blue eyed teen's lip.

"You never dreamed of this, did you? When you fantasized about me? You never thought I would be this way? Either way, I'm very different from what a lot of people think, I can be very mean when I want to. And it's not often that I don't." he said, a smirk playing on his lips as he pushed Jack onto the bed on his back. Jack gasped and watched Pitch intensely, feeling his heart rushing in his chest.

The marks on his back still ached but he still longed for more. It was true, pain and pleasure fit perfectly together.

He was turned around, cuffed hands on the bed for support as he felt Pitch caress one of his nipples before hardly pinching it to make him grit his teeth and whimper. He felt nails scrape down his front too, down along his abdomen before reaching the line of his pants. He mewled in pain, but just as much of it was from the pleasure he was given.

He felt Pitch against his back on all four, heard his breath and felt it blow over his neck as he closed his eyes again, focusing on the sensation solely.

"I'm gonna turn this up to another level, hope you're ready for what I'm about to do, because it's about to get hard for you.." was the only warning before he felt it, a slight but fast caress of something metallic over his back. He heard tearing, fabric, to his relief. Soon enough his torn shirt laid in threads next to him, as he saw a knife getting thrown onto it.

His eyes widened, that knife had been very close to cutting him there, too damn close. Was he going to do anything about it, _hell no_. Curiosity filled his mind, he wanted to see what was happening but didn't dare more than to just wait. Not even the people above knew what would happen next.

Suddenly, nails dug into his skin again, pulling down over his back over the already blazing marks making Jack shout Pitch's name for the first time.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Pitch asked, one could hear he was smiling. Jack nodded, letting his head hang as he breathed heavily.

"Good, it was supposed to." was the response he got. Not that he'd expected anything else. He felt like his back was burning, feeling a drop run down along his side. He looked at it, expecting it to be sweat only to be met by the sight of a dark red drop tainting his skin, _blood._

His blood. He was bleeding. He suddenly saw Pitch's predatory gaze lock with his, watching him as the raven leaned down to the drop, tongue reaching out and licking it. Jack looked forwards again, feeling a warm tongue pass over his lower back and moving upwards, licking at the wounds making him hiss at the stinging feeling each time.

He whimpered as his back was connected with the bed once he was turned around, he looked up at Pitch. His black disheveled hair made him look ever more dangerous, only applying to Jack's already clear arousal.

The older teen smirked down at the younger, still out of breath where he was lying. He started to unbutton his own black shirt, throwing it away and leaning down on all fours over the white haired boy. He saw him lick his lips at the sight of Pitch's bare chest.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, feeling Jack's cuffed hands pass over his chest, feeling every dip along his skin, every movement of his muscles. He chuckled at the memorization written over the boy's face, the adorable way he bit his lip as he nodded shyly. Pitch decided that for a second, he'd enjoy the child's hands on him, stroking his abs, caressing him.

His patience was shortening though, he was long from being able to hold back by now.

"In the end I'm gonna make you scream so damn loud.." he purred, grabbing onto Jack's neck with his fingers surrounding his pipe, choking him softly. Firstly though, he was going to have his way with him. Everybody loved having a little fun, right?

Pitch started to suck at Jack's pulse point, grinding against him roughly hearing a moan pass by his lips as the grip on the youngest neck faltered slightly. There would be no fun if the kid passed out when the oxygen was up. Pitch preferred him awake for this.

At least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I kind of based this on Adam Lambert's song lyrics of For your entertainment, hehe =) I don't know if it was very obvious, was it? ^~^ hope not...**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please R&R, I'll read all of them! C:**

**See ya all in the next chapter,**

**Detonator**


End file.
